There has been disclosed a technique of an angular velocity sensor, which is structured such that a transducer structure formed of a semiconductor is sandwiched by a pair of glass substrates and joined thereto, for detecting an angular velocity (see Reference 1).    Reference 1: JP-A 2002-350138 (KOKAI)